1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor which acquires data from a server on a network and displays the acquired data and an abnormality reporting method and abnormality reporting program for the image processor, and more particularly to a technology for displaying a device error which is generated while the data on the server is being displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image processor that has the functions of a WEB browser, an “information processor” is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-278663.
The invention in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-278663 is aimed at displaying an appropriate error screen according to the operating status of the information processor, and has an acquisition unit for acquiring data from a server device connected to a network, a display unit for displaying the data acquired by the acquisition unit, an analysis unit for extracting error display control information included in the acquired data by analyzing the data acquired by the acquisition unit, a holding unit for holding the error display control information extracted by the analysis unit, and an error display control unit for displaying an error screen based on the error display control information held by the holding unit when an error occurs during connection to a server device.
A conventional image processor which has a control panel with a browser display function cannot notify an error to the user when a device error occurs while a WEB server is accessed by the browser, and the user cannot know content details of the device error unless the browser screen is ended first and then an operation to display details of the error is performed continuously.